Finally
by Suze de Silva
Summary: My winning entry to the Married Life Contest on MCBC. It is also my first fanfic ever.


"Careful Jesse," I said to Jesse as he carried me up the steps to his apartment. He just gave me a kiss on the lips and laughed. It was so romantic that I didn't even care that it we didn't have our own house yet. All that mattered was that we were finally married.

Jesse opened the door and said, "Querida, we're home."

Hmm...Now we could get to the good stuff...

Over a Year Later

There it was. The most beautiful, blue and white, two story house I have ever seen. I couldn't believe it. After over a year of being marriedJesse and I finally had our own house to live in. And in two weeks we would be expecting our first child. 

Life was good.

"Jesse it's so beautiful," I said to Jesse as he turned the car into the driveway.

"I know Querida. I know," Jesse said with a hint of amusement in his voice. I've only been saying that since I first saw the house.

I couldn't wait to see the inside. My mom and Andy had decorated the house, under Jesse's watchful eye of course, so I had no idea what the inside looked like. I wondered what the baby's room looked like.

Jesse and I were having a baby girl. We had already decided on a name as well. She was going to be Rose Marie Ann De Silva.

"Susannah we're here," Jesse said as he parked the car and opened the door.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait," I squealed as Jesse came around and opened my door.

Reaching in, he helped me out. He's been treating me like a porcelain doll ever since he found out we were having a baby eight months ago. Not that I minded.

Hand in hand we walked to the house.

"Hold on Querida," Jesse said as he brought a blind fold to my eyes.

"What's this for?" I asked him impatiently.

"I want it to be a surprise Susannah," he said laughing. He knew how much I wanted to see the inside of our new home.

"Forget surprises. I just want to get inside," I said.

Jesse just kept on laughing as he tied the blindfold carefully. He gently guided me up the steps to the front porch.

I heard him dig in his pockets for the keys to the door. After hearing him slid a key into the doorknob, I heard a small click and the knob slowly open.

Taking my hand again and leading me through the door I felt him stand behind me and reach up to take the blind fold off.

"Ready Querida?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I replied.

Jesse let the blind fold fall and I gaped at the inside of the house.

"Oh my God, Jesse. It's amazing," I said as I turned to him. "I absolutely love it."

I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss to show him that I meant it. Finally after several moments, Jesse gently pulled away and said, "Come Susannah. I want to show you Rose Marie's room."

Oh, I couldn't wait to see it, I thought as Jesse led me up the stairs.

Walking down the hallway, he stopped at a door to the right and opened it.

I gasped when I saw it. It was pale pink and the walls were covered with little roses. It was adorable. Especially the little stuffed animals that lined the window, next to which sat a rocking chair.

Jesse watched my reaction.

"I take that you like it Querida," he said with a grin.

"Like it? I love it!" I said. "Thank you for everything Jesse."

I started to feel like crying. I was so happy. 

"You're welcome Susannah," he said coming over and wrapping me in his arms and giving me a kiss. His kisses were always so amazing, it made me feel like fireworks went off inside me everything he gave me a kiss.

Two Weeks Later

I was cooking breakfast for Jesse in the kitchen while he took a shower when I knew that it was time.

"Jesse!" I called up the stairs. "Jesse!"

"Yes Querida?" Jesse asked coming down the stairs. 

"I think it's time," I said.

We rushed out the door and to the car. Jesse drove at top speed towards the hospital while I tried to remain calm. 

A wheelchair was waiting for us when we got there. I gratefully sat down as they wheeled me into the hospital and towards a room.

"Are you ready Querida?" Jesse asked as doctors and nurses were busy setting up equipment.

"Yes," I managed to say as a particularly painful contraction racked my body.

"All right. I'm going to deliver the baby Susannah," Jesse said.

"Okay," I said as I watched him get ready.

"Susie how are you doing?" my mom asked when she burst into the room at that moment, a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine mom," I said.

"Everyone's waiting outside," she said.

She took my hand as Jesse said, "Okay Susannah. I'm going to need you to push."

I pushed. And pushed. 

After the third push I heard crying. Jesse was holding our baby girl.

Jesse handed her to me after a nurse checked her to make sure she was healthy.

"She's so beautiful Susie," mom said crying. 

"She looks like you Querida," Jesse said.

"No she looks like you," I countered.

"No you," he said in reply.

"Will you both shut up? She looks like both of you," Gina said. I hadn't even noticed her walk into the room with Jake, David, Brad, CeeCee, and Adam.

"Hey Gina," I said as she gave me a hug. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Damn straight," she said. Same old Gina.

"Now will you all get out so I can get some rest?" I said laughing.

After everyone left, except Jesse of course, I asked him, "How does it feel to be a daddy?"

"It feels great Querida," Jesse said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I can't wait to go home," I said.

Two days later, I was able to go home with Rose Marie Ann in my arms and Jesse pushing the wheelchair out of the hospital towards our car.

We're finally going home, I thought. Now we can be a real family, in a real home.


End file.
